The growing popularity of Virtual Reality (VR) technologies has resulted in an increase in real-time rendering performance requirements, while concurrently demanding high fidelity and immersive content for viewers. The storage requirements for datasets utilized in VR applications can easily reach tens of Gigabytes, which exceeds the memory capacity of many graphics processing units (GPUs).